


Toss Here

by SongficSenpai



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Songfic, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original song is "Touch Me" from Spring Awakening.</p><p>This is about the partnership between Hinata and Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or Spring Awakening in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Toss Here**

Hinata: When you toss, when I jump there, no more blockers anymore

A clear view over the net, players opposite rushing, to block

Kageyama: When you jump, when I toss it, no more yelling to move

Only you can reach the ball, a special skill, comprising of speed, and jump

 

Hinata: Toss here, Just like that

And I’ll spike it, Now there’s a point

Kageyama: Now that you move, God that’s so fast

Now perfect balls, for you to spike

* * *

 

(Dialogue)

Hinata: Still, you always remark, with my lack, of skills, it truly is scary, I mean how I might just

Kageyama: Lose the game

Hinata: Not that I’m saying I will, I wouldn’t want to say, would ever not practice

Kageyama: Hinata?

Hinata: I have to go

Kageyama: Hinata wait

 

(During Above Diaolgue)

 Karasuno: Oh, don’t fight, oh work, work, work

Oh, don’t fight, oh work, work, work

Oh, don’t fight, oh work, work, work

Oh, don’t fight, oh work, work, work

Practice…

Practice…

* * *

 

Hinata, Kageyama, oh, oh, oh, oh

 

Hinata: When you toss, when I jump there, no more closing my eyes

I must manipulate the ball, change for blockers, harder for them, to stop

Kageyama: When you jump, when I toss there, high skill needed from me

Not sure if I can do it, your faith in me, pushing me to, toss it

 

Hinata: Toss here

Kageyama: Toss there

Karasuno: Please make it

Kageyama & Hinata: Make better

Karasuno: Guys just practice

Kageyama & Hinata: Just practice

All: It is possible

Karasuno: Toss

Kageyama: Perfect the toss

Hinata: Perfect my skills

Kageyama and Hinata: We’ll do it now

Kageyama: Maybe now?

Hinata: Here we go

Kageyama & Hinata: Toss it

Karasuno: They tried it?

Kageyama: I-I did it?

Karasuno: Now that’s it

Hinata: Now there that’s it, this is Heaven

Karasuno: Toss-you tossed it

Kageyama: Oh, I tossed it right. Now once again, for you to spike.

Karasuno: Toss it, just like that. Now once again, for him to spike. Toss it

Hinata: Oh, toss it, yea

Karasuno: Just score a bit, we’ll win the game, be unstoppable

Unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
